looneytunesfandomcom-20200223-history
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3
Looney Tunes Golden Collection: Volume 3 is a DVD box set from Warner Home Video that was released on October 25, 2005. It contains 60 Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies theatrical short subject cartoons. Each disc has an introduction by Whoopi Goldberg, who is a huge fan of the Warner cartoon characters, warning the viewers on some upcoming politically-incorrect content in the cartoons. Disc 1 - Bugs Bunny Classics # Hare Force - (Bugs Bunny; 1944) (Friz Freleng). # Hare Remover - (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1946) (Frank Tashlin). # Hare Tonic - (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1945) (Chuck Jones). # A Hare Grows in Manhattan - (Bugs Bunny; 1947) (Friz Freleng). # Easter Yeggs - (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1947) (Robert McKimson). # The Wabbit Who Came to Supper - (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1942) (Friz Freleng). # Bowery Bugs - (Bugs Bunny, Steve Brody; 1949) (Arthur Davis). The original opening and ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. # Homeless Hare - (Bugs Bunny; 1950) (Chuck Jones). # Case of the Missing Hare - (Bugs Bunny, Ala Bahma; 1942) (Chuck Jones). # Acrobatty Bunny - (Bugs Bunny; 1946) (Robert McKimson). # Wackiki Wabbit - (Bugs Bunny; 1943) (Chuck Jones). # Hare Do - (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1949) (Friz Freleng). # Rebel Rabbit - (Bugs Bunny; 1949) (Robert McKimson). The original opening and ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. # Hillbilly Hare - (Bugs Bunny; 1950) (Robert McKimson). # Duck! Rabbit! Duck! - (Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Elmer Fudd; 1953) (Chuck Jones). Special Features * Music-and-effects-only audio track on Duck! Rabbit, Duck!, Hilbilly Hare * Audio Commentary by Jerry Beck and Martha Sigal on The Wabbit Who Came to Supper * Audio Commentary by Michael Barrier on Bowery Bugs and Hilbilly Hare * Audio Commentary by Greg Ford on Case of the Missing Hare * Audio Commentary by Eddie Fitzgerald and John Kricfalusi on Wackiki Wabbit * Audio Commentary by Eric Goldberg on Duck! Rabbit, Duck! * Chuck Amuck: 1989 Documentary * Behind-the-Tunes: A-Hunting We Will Go: Chuck Jones' Wabbit Season Twilogy * From the Vaults: The Bugs Bunny Show: The Honey-Mousers bridging sequences; Bull Point Puns audio recording sessions with Mel Blanc Disc 2 - Hollywood Caricatures and Parodies # Daffy Duck in Hollywood - (Daffy Duck; 1938) (Tex Avery). # Hollywood Capers - (Beans; 1935) (Jack King). # Gosalyn's Hospital - (Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot; 1939) (Hardaway and Dalton). # Boulevardier From The Bronx - (1936) (Friz Freleng). # The Woods Are Full of Cuckoos - (1937) (Frank Tashlin). # Believe It Or Else - (1939) (Tex Avery). # The Film Fan - (Porky Pig; 1939) (Bob Clampett). # Gosalyn's School - (Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot; 1939) (Hardaway and Dalton). # Thugs with Dirty Mugs - (Edward G. Robbemsome; 1939) (Tex Avery). The original opening and ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue ending. # Goofy Groceries - (Jack Bunny; 1941) (Bob Clampett). The original ending music has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue ending music. # Swooner Crooner - (Porky Pig; 1944) (Frank Tashlin). # Wideo Wabbit - (Bugs Bunny, Elmer Fudd; 1956) (Robert McKimson). # The Honey-Mousers - (1956) (Robert McKimson). # The Last Hungry Cat - (Tweety, Sylvester; 1961) (Friz Freleng). # The Mouse That Jack Built - (Jack Benny; Rochester 1959) (Robert McKimson). Special Features * Music-only audio track on Wideo Wabbit * Music-and-effects-only audio track on The Last Hungry Cat * Audio commentary by Jerry Beck and Martha Sigall on Hollywood Capers * Audio commentary by Greg Ford on Thugs with Dirty Mugs, The Mouse That Jack Built with pre-score music * Audio commentary by Daniel Goldmark on Swooner Crooner * Audio commentary by June Foray and Jerry Beck on The Honey-Mousers * What's Up, Doc? A Salute to Bugs Bunny: Part 1 * Behind-the-Tunes: Bosko, Buddy and the Best of Black and White; Fine Tooning: Restoring the Warner Bros. Cartoons * From the Vaults: Sinkin' in the Bathtub (1930), It's Got Me Again (1932) (originally going to be Lady, Play Your Mandolin!, the first Merrie Melodie. Then was replaced by It's Got Me Again.) Disc 3 - Porky Pig # I Haven't Got a Hat - (Porky Pig, Beans; 1935) (Friz Freleng). # Porky's Romance - (Porky Pig, Petunia Pig; 1937) (Frank Tashlin). # Porky's Party - (Porky Pig; 1938) (Bob Clampettt). # Porky's Duck Hunt - (Porky Pig, Daffy Duck; 1937) (Tex Avery). # The Daffy Doc - (Porky Pig, Daffy Duck; 1938) (Bob Clampett). # Porky's Picnic - (Porky Pig, Petunia Pig; 1939) (Bob Clampett). # Porky's Pet - (Pokry Pig; 1936) (Jack King). # Porky's Pooch - (Porky Pig; 1941) (Bob Clampett). # Fish Tales - (Porky Pig; 1936) (Jack King). # Porky's Hare Hunt - (Porky Pig, Happy Rabbit; 1938) (Ben Hardaway). # Prehistoric Porky - (Porky Pig, Petunia Pig; 1936) (Tex Avery). # Robin Hood Daffy - (Daffy Duck, Porky Pig; 1958) (Chuck Jones). # Good Night Porky - (Porky Pig, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot; 1936) (Tex Avery). # Gosalyn's Prison - (Porky Pig, Gosalyn Mallard; 1936) (Tex Avery). # Porky's Eat Apples - (Porky Pig, Gosalyn Mallard, Honker Muddlefoot; 1937) (Bob Clampett). Special Features * Music-only audio tracks on Robin Hood Daffy * Audio commentary by Jerry Beck on I Haven't Got a Hat * Audio commentary by Mark Kausler on Porky's Romance * Audio commentaries by Eddie Fitzgerald and John Kricfalusi on Porky's Party * Audio commentary by Eric Goldberg on Robin Hood Daffy * What's Up Doc? A Tribute to Bugs Bunny: Part 2 * Behind-the-Tunes: Tish Tash: The Animated World of Frank Tashlin * From the Vaults: The Daffy Doc (1938) A Colorized Version, Fish Tales (1936) A Colorized Version, Porky's Pet (1936) A Colorized Version, Porky's Duck Hunt (1937) A Colorized Version, Porky's Picnic (1939) A Colorized Version, Porky's Hare Hunt (1938) A Colorized Version, Porky's Eat Apples (1937) A Colorized Version Disc 4 - All-Stars Cartoon Party # Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur - (Daffy Duck, Casper Caveman; 1939) (Chuck Jones). # Super Rabbit - (Bugs Bunny, Cottontail Smith; 1943) (Chuck Jones). # Daffy Duck and Egghead - (Daffy Duck; 1938) (Tex Avery).The original opening and ending title sequences have been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. # A Gruesome Twosome - (Tweety; 1945) (Bob Clampett). # Draftee Daffy - (Daffy Duck; 1945) (Bob Clampett). # Falling Hare - (Bugs Bunny; 1943) (Bob Clampett). # Steal Wool - (Ralph Wolf, Sam Sheepdog; 1957) (Chuck Jones). # Birds Anonymous - (Tweety, Sylvester; 1957) (Friz Freleng). The original ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. # No Barking - (Claude Cat, Frisky Puppy; 1954) (Chuck Jones). # Rabbit Punch - (Bugs Bunny, Crusher; 1948) (Chuck Jones). # An Itch in Time - (Elmer Fudd, A. Flea; 1943) (Bob Clampett). # Odor-able Kitty - (Pepe Le Pew; 1945) (Chuck Jones). # Walky Talky Hawky - (Foghorn Leghorn, Henery Hawk; 1946) (Robert McKimson). The original ending title sequence has been restored for this release, replacing the Blue Ribbon reissue titles. # Gonzales Tamales - (Speedy Gonzales, Sylvester; 1957) (Friz Freleng). # To Beep or Not to Beep - (Road Runner, Wile E. Coyote; 1963) (Chuck Jones). Special Features * Music-only audio tracks on Gonzales' Tamales, Bids Anonymous * Audio commentary by Paul Dini on Super Rabbit * Audio commentary by John Kricfalusi on A Gruesome Twosome * Audio commentary by Milton Gray on A Gruesome Twosome * Audio Commentary by Eddie Fitzgerald and John Kricfalusi on Draftee Daffy * Audio Commentaries by John Kricfalusi and Bill Melendez on Falling Hare, An Itch in Time * Audio Commentaries by Jerry Beck and Art Leonardi on Birds Anonymous, Gonzales' Tamales * Audio Commentaries by Greg Ford on No Barking, To Beep or Not to Beep * Audio Commentaries by Michael Barrier on Odor-able Kitty, Walky Talky Hawky * TV Pilot : Philbert (1961)- with optional commentary by Jerry Beck and Art Leonardi * Behind-the-Tunes: The Chark of Stink: On the Scent of Pepe Le Pew, Looney Tunes Go to War!, Strictly for the Birds: Tweety and Sylvester's Award-Winning Teamup * From the Vaults: Spies (1943), Rumors (1943), Snafuperman (1943), Falling Hare Storyboard Reel See also * Looney Tunes Golden Collection * Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies filmography Category:Looney Tunes